


应龙的产后护理

by IrisSanguinea



Category: Ashes of Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSanguinea/pseuds/IrisSanguinea
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

天帝病了。  
燎原嗑着瓜子，装作不经意说起这事。旭凤又端了一盘水煮花生，指缝间夹着两个酒杯，在木桌上摆好了，回身从椴树下起出一坛子酒。  
“先前鎏英来，已经说过了。”他拍开泥封，拿锡吊子舀酒，筛在酒杯里。  
燎原捏开一个花生，扭扭捏捏搓着果仁外包裹的红衣，期期艾艾地说：“您不去看看？”  
“看什么？”旭凤啧了一声，“趁他病，要他命么？”  
他自然是玩笑，燎原附和着嘿嘿一笑。两人对坐咔吧咔吧嗑了一阵瓜子，燎原终究忍不住了，端酒杯润了润唇：“您就不问问是怎么病了？”  
旭凤似乎对这个话题没什么兴趣，懒洋洋道：“不是说产后失调？”  
燎原冷不防，呛了口酒，这酒辛辣，进了嗓子眼儿激得他剧烈咳嗽不止。旭凤抓一把瓜子嗑着，浑不在意对面这人一副上气不接下气要咳死过去的傻相。  
他们头顶上笼着椴树巨大的树冠，晚春的微风中，细碎浓香的花瓣洒进酒杯，颤巍巍浮在面上。酒里混杂了椴花的微甜，反而翻起酸涩的怪滋味。  
怪谁呢。  
这股子说不清道不明的窝囊劲儿。  
燎原抚着胸口，吭吭清着喉咙。他本不算伶牙俐齿，被旭凤怼了两句，实在没法再把这话题继续下去。  
算来算去，闹得这么尴尬，都怪天帝，好好的怎么生孩子了。  
像是听见他的心声，旭凤灌了杯酒，把杯子笃的敲在桌面上。

自打千年前旭凤找到了转世的锦觅，生了棠樾，一家三口安安生生在凡间隐居，与润玉见面时，双方都能心平气和说几句话，后来渐渐还能说说家常聊聊六界逸闻，全六界都以为这三人搅和起的一摊子麻烦账终于翻篇，都过上平静安详的日子了。  
谁知润玉自从忘情，修行突飞猛进，去年到了突破的关口，玉清中降下八百劫雷，数量虽少，威力却极其惊人，第一下就打碎了笼罩在天宫上万万年的结界。润玉怕累及旁人，孤身往天河边渡劫，一干仙人远远望着天帝身受劫雷，天河上浓云如遮，雷鸣夹杂着龙吟响彻云霄。等雷声止歇，云开雾散，只见原本盘旋飞舞的白龙像是脱力昏迷，软绵绵堕入天河。  
天河水急，众人又奉命离得极远，援救不急，眼睁睁看着白龙被水流裹挟，一直冲进归墟。  
归墟是万水汇聚之地，修为不足者素来有去无回。几个修为高的仙人几次冒险下去，隐约见那无底之底龙影盘旋，近在眼前却遥不可及。  
整整过了一个月，白龙才脱水而出，回归天界。守在归墟边缘的仙人们发现，天帝的真身不但逆鳞复生，而且通体璀璨更胜从前。到了大殿上，天帝也坦然在归墟中遇到了洗筋伐髓的大机缘，得以重塑应龙之躯。  
在一片唱诵祝祷声中，天帝微微皱着眉，似乎犹豫了一下，转眼又是满脸云淡风轻，说：“诸卿，还有一事。”  
“本座在归墟见上古遗迹，有感而孕。”  
他的语气太过平静，不比宣布后宫天妃某人有喜更多些波澜，让朝臣们一时没反应过来，一个个顺口祝道：“恭喜陛下……”  
可是天帝润玉的后宫，不是一个人都没有吗？  
他刚才说谁怀孕了来着？  
伶俐人们突然醒过味儿来，都愣着面面相觑，怀疑自己幻听，或是大家都幻听？  
只有上元仙子最大胆，她是天帝多年的亲近人，一腔子真心柔情都落在天帝身上，这时反应过来眼眶都急红了，颤声道：“陛下？”  
天帝看了她一眼，目光接着扫过大殿中所有人，是以往臣下没能领会他的意图时常见的那一种。纶音玉诏，字字清晰，淡淡落下去，没有一丝刻意强调或矫饰，像说起一桩不大不小的日常事务：“本座有喜。”

幸亏润玉自夺位开始就干过不少逆天改命、惊世骇俗的事。群臣们震惊了一阵，还算适应良好。生孩子么，古籍中记载应龙孕育似乎也没提雌雄。天帝润玉这等古往今来第一血包奶爸，生个孩子似乎也没什么大不了的，生孩子总比生吞穷奇听上去有益些。  
于是，润玉怀了一年孕，顺顺利利生下来一对龙凤胎。  
龙、凤、胎。  
看到两个孩子的真身时，接生的岐黄仙官大吃一惊。  
有感而孕这等事本只在书上有记载，当前天界谁也没见过。可照常理推断，这应龙独自生的，总该也是龙吧？  
陛下是水系，生出水龙风龙，都在常理之中，若是木系，也不很出格。  
可是这火龙、冰凤，就有点蹊跷了。  
谁也不敢说，谁也不敢问。大家可以脑补加眼神交流嘛。  
一种声音说，别问，问就是陛下牛逼。  
还有一种更大的声音，说这事儿得从头说起，这个头呢，要从水神锦觅转世说起。锦觅转世，被前火神原魔尊现隐士旭凤找回，两人在人间过了一段美好的家庭生活，五百年前，锦觅突然说修行有所悟，一个人回花界闭关去了。而旭凤与润玉的关系日趋缓和，走动频繁。璇玑宫的大门，旭凤向来想进就进，旭凤在凡间的居处，润玉也是随时往那木板凳上一坐，旭凤就会端酒过来。至于棠樾，说是跟随父亲在凡间历练，一个月倒有二十天在天界修行。  
以前都觉得是打断不离骨肉亲，兄弟和好如初并不离奇。现在看来，啧啧啧。  
旭凤真是投了个好胎，咋啥好事儿都有他呢。

凭什么天降这么一口锅叫他旭凤背着。  
若是黑锅，也就背了。这锅竟是桃色的，说得他像个始乱终弃拔X无情不负责任的渣男。  
连燎原这种老实人都试探到眼前来了，可见流言到了什么地步。  
润玉怎么都不管管。  
难道真的产后失调卧床不起了？  
旭凤又灌了杯酒，组织了半天语言，最终选择直白地问：“润玉到底怎么了？”  
“听说发烧了。”燎原一摊手，半是怀疑半是惊讶，强调道：“重塑过的应龙之躯，发烧？”  
“大惊小怪。”旭凤嫌弃地斜了他一眼，“应龙肉身强悍，那是对外来攻击的强悍。他身体里头有毛病要生病，有什么好奇怪。”  
燎原无辜道：“所以您到底去不去看看？”  
旭凤又嗑起瓜子来。

深夜摸进璇玑宫，不是第一回。可这一回，因为头顶桃色大锅，旭凤轻飘飘落在宫门前，不由自主的有种翻墙偷香的错觉，忍不住左右窥视，也不知是怕谁看见。  
璇玑宫里人少，冷清一如润玉是夜神的时候。  
他看四下无人，静悄悄去推宫门，魇兽不知从哪个角落冒出来，歪着头盯着他看。  
他赶紧竖起食指按在唇上“嘘”了一声。这些年他与润玉关系亲善，魇兽也不排斥他，这时只晃了晃脑袋，又顾自跑了。  
他就轻手轻脚走了进去。  
润玉正睡着，睡得不太安稳，微微皱着眉，双手扯着被子的边缘，指节有点发白，用着力的样子。  
旭凤走到近前，探了探润玉的额头，果然发着低烧，发际下隐隐的一层汗湿。  
他在凡间待久了，闲来客串高人道士游方郎中，多少染了点凡人于琐碎中的烟火气。见润玉病中贪凉，一袭被子松垮垮盖在腰间，露着只穿单薄寝衣的上半身，就把那被子轻轻往上拉过去，盖住润玉的胸口。  
不料那轻如云霞的织物甫一落下，润玉睡梦中如受千钧之力，发出低低的一串吃痛的呻吟，眼帘抖动，似要醒过来了。  
他赶紧拎住被角，小心提起，望了望润玉的胸口是否有伤。这一望，就望见寝衣宽松的衣襟中间，露出一小片胸口的肌肤，皮肤下青筋暴起。旭凤施下安眠咒，才探出两根手指，小心翼翼解开衣带，略微掀开衣襟，看见润玉的病源。  
若不是他来，恐怕谁也不知道天帝陛下把自己折腾成什么样。  
也难怪岐黄医官治不好。  
神仙生了孩子，主要哺喂的是灵力，再辅助些仙露琼浆，故而有种生理机能早已因无用而退化了。而现在润玉身上……  
这重塑过的身躯体质大约有点儿返祖。  
他在指尖聚起些清凉的灵力，落在那片肌肤上。润玉的胸脯鼓胀得厉害，里面沉甸甸的，装得极满，摸上去已经几乎完全失去弹性，硬得像石头。皮肤不胜负荷，像绷得太紧的鼓面，透出些透明般的色泽，一碰就要爆开似的，有几处隐隐有要撕裂的血色。血管脉络也都鼓胀着，毫不客气地顶着皮肤凸起来，原该隐藏在皮肤下看不出来的，现在一条条青的紫的清晰可辨，被皮肤雪白的底色映衬着，狰狞异常。  
这病症在凡间的产妇身上是常有的。神仙们不必哺乳，自然不懂得。  
就算岐黄仙官懂得，也不敢动手吧。旭凤想着，嘿然冷笑。  
润玉这样子，乳汁淤积不是一两日了。管道里的乳汁无处去，渐渐结块，就把管道堵得更严实。要想把它们揉散了，疏通了，挤出来，不仅是个私密又繁琐的活计，而且非常疼。而大凡初产之人，脾气都是不太好的。

不过恰好，护理产妇和带小奶娃，他都有经验。  
当初他找到锦觅，锦觅虽然修道略有小成，终究是个转世的肉体凡胎，故而后来有了棠樾时，把怀孕、生产、哺育的苦头吃了个遍。他要做十全丈夫贴心奶爸，跟着日里夜里忙乎，学会了洗衣做饭换尿布，连孕产医道都学得精熟。原是想着下一回锦觅再有时能照顾得周全些，谁知……  
谁知当初锦觅转世时，记忆尘封，隐隐约约有个修道入魔的执念，却不知道其中的缘故，因此伴随着执念驱使，选了凡人修道时最容易横生心魔的无情道。凡人七情六欲繁杂，练无情道的确是入魔的上选，她最初时修道意诚，道心深种，若刻意扭转改变，会损伤根基，旭凤又怕她这一世是凡人修仙经不起折腾，更不敢胡乱施为。锦觅与他相认后，两人日日相伴，受他的灵力滋养，锦觅修行进益极快，不过五百年，居然真的炼就一颗无情无欲看破红尘的道心，抛夫弃子的闭关去了。  
旁人只道锦觅闭关，其实他二人心里都清楚，已然夫妻缘尽了。  
惊天动地横跨千万年的一场轰轰烈烈，结束得如此草率而荒谬，旭凤一想起来，就觉得像台上的戏子下了场，台前是金衣玉缕的装扮着，演得好一出不食人间烟火的生死悲欢，到后台洗脱浓妆，换下戏服，布衣素颜的走到街上，就像一滴水入了海，不过芸芸众生万千世界中的一个。  
而他也早已习惯这样，棠樾有时回来，父子俩一起吃饭，还有些新旧相识，时不时来他这里坐坐，说说所见所闻，时间就默默的流过去了。

他叹了口气，给润玉掩好衣襟，默然回下界去。  
一个无情，一个忘情，水系都是冷心冷肝的。他在寒凉的夜风里愤愤然。  
就会给他这个火系的热心肠找麻烦。  
抱怨归抱怨，路过贺兰山时，他徐徐降下云头，敲开了此间山君的仙府大门。  
——贺兰山君陵黎，真身是只穿山甲。  
陵黎早年欠了他一个人情。但成年穿山甲的甲片不像龙鳞凤羽可以拔去复生，他费了好些口舌，又给了三根翼尖长翎作弥补。陵黎既然答应了，倒也爽快，不仅从自己真身上取了十片鳞甲，还另送了一兜子幼崽们脱换下的鳞片做添头。幼崽的甲片效力远不如陵黎的，若给凡人用是够够的了，给润玉用或许只是聊胜于无，但总比没有强些。  
这一番耽搁下来，旭凤回到自己所居的山头附近时，天已经大亮。他索性先不回居处，就近在山下小镇的药铺里秤了二两通草、半斤麦芽。这都是通乳常用的，药铺的学徒很会做生意，一边包着药，一边向旭凤道了声喜，又问要不要陈皮、甘草，因为麦芽味苦难入口，陈皮等虽然药性浅薄，胜在口味清甜，拿来煎茶比喝白水要好。旭凤听着有理，又买了一副陈皮甘草配的方子。  
上山进了木屋，他使凤凰火把那些药都锻烧了一轮，炼去其中凡俗浊气，按剂量配好了搁药罐里用凤凰火细细煎着，才去床上补眠。一觉醒来，药汤正好，煎得浓浓的，他便用一个小陶罐装着，提溜着上天去。

他这些年在天界出入无忌，破军守在南天门，老远就跟他挥手。因为他既无神籍也不再是魔尊，天界诸人找不到合适的称呼，只能叫他的旧称，润玉倒也不反对，由他们不伦不类地瞎叫着。  
破军一贯的话多且耿直：“二殿，今日有空？这是什么？酒么？陛下最近不喝酒。”  
旭凤笑着擂了他肩膀一拳，径直往里走：“改日找你喝酒。”  
到了璇玑宫不远处，恰好看见邝露领着一个仙娥，抱着两个孩子进了寝殿。  
润玉只在寝衣外披了一件宽大的银袍，头发用一根丝带松松束拢，将那仙娥抱来的孩子接在怀中，伸着一个指头逗弄。邝露弯下腰，将另一个也抱在他眼前，他就向那一个轻轻吹了口气，幻出几片雪花，浮浮沉沉的，哄那孩子玩耍。他怀中的那个失去了父亲的关注，倏忽从襁褓里伸出细细小小一截金红色的龙尾缠上他的手腕。润玉又惊又喜，展颜而笑，邝露也好奇地伸出手，见润玉没有不允的意思，才轻轻碰了碰那比泥鳅大不了多少的龙尾。  
旭凤在宫门口看着，心里胃里一齐泛酸。  
我老婆修了无情道，我儿子整天不见人影，你倒娇儿美婢，过得如此快活。  
有两个娃娃就该一视同仁，你怎好只抱这一个，不抱那一个，是只喜欢龙宝宝，嫌弃那一个是只小凤凰么？

他身着布衣，手里提着小瓦罐，提绳还是草编的，立在雕栏玉砌的宫门口，像个贸贸然的远房亲戚。格格不入的不是他的简素，而是那疏远的距离。  
润玉是把邝露当亲人的。旭凤想。因为邝露做了他们这些血亲都没能做好的事。虽然并不完全理解他的所思所想，但并不影响她一以贯之的支持和爱护。  
所以润玉给了她这个位置，像现在这样无芥蒂的亲密。  
此情此景，若说这两个孩子就是他二人诞育的，也没什么问题——只是男女父母的身份似乎有点颠倒。  
而他，像个外人。  
煮什么陈皮甘草，就该只要麦芽，五碗水煎成一碗，苦死润玉这个害他风闻无辜受害的罪魁祸首。

润玉笑得柔和，自从登位，天帝润玉很少有这种属于夜神的笑容。他的眼睛笑成弯月的形状，脸颊圆润地鼓起，可爱的卧蚕也凸显出来，嘴唇笑开了，隐约露出两边两颗幼稚的小虎牙，让他自己也像个孩子。  
他又吹了口气，幻出更多的雪花，引两个孩子用肉滚滚的、五指尚未舒展开的小手去抓那些晶莹剔透的造物。他怀里的龙宝宝更活跃些，从襁褓里挣出两只藕节似的小小手臂去够着，也是不巧，胡乱挥舞的小手啪的一下，恰在润玉胸口捶了一拳。  
小娃娃手脚没轻重，这一小肉锤子下去，润玉显然是呼吸一窒，只因邝露还在近前，强忍着没痛呼出声，咬着下唇在那暗暗的吸冷气，脸色分明疼得涨红起来。  
润玉的这个表现，倒让旭凤心里有点快活：看，他对邝露还是有所保留。  
看他忍得可怜，旭凤不轻不重清咳一声。邝露闻声回头，润玉趁机将一只手虚按在胸口，偷偷摸摸，安抚地轻轻揉动。  
旭凤又觉得好笑，忍着笑意一脸正色对邝露说：“听说兄长病了，我来瞧瞧。”  
自从他为润玉诛杀穷奇，邝露对他有几分感激，见面时也多几分敬重。听他说来探视，邝露乖觉的施了一礼，叫那仙娥去抱了小龙宝宝，好让兄弟俩安生说话。  
那小龙宝宝在父亲怀里窝着，又受龙息的滋养，正是双倍的舒适安心，哪里肯走，一条小尾巴死死缠着润玉的手腕。仙娥刚拢住他，他就小嘴一瘪嚎啕起来。润玉手忙脚乱摇着他，向邝露说：“罢了，你去吧。”  
邝露怀里还有一个，总不能抱着就走，给双胞胎如此差别待遇，显得异常偏心。正为难间，旭凤走了进来，伸开手臂：“给我。”  
邝露看看润玉，润玉笑道：“给他吧。”邝露便依言放在旭凤臂弯里。  
旭凤抱孩子的手法十分熟练，小凤凰感受到了同族的气息，咦咦唔唔了几声，显然是觉得舒适快活。  
邝露领着那仙娥出去，旭凤感觉着粘在背后的八卦的目光，知道头顶上这口桃色的锅是摘不下来了。

“你许久没过来了。”润玉心情不错，笑吟吟的。或许因为刚做了父亲，整个人的气质都显得放松和柔缓了许多，语气也清淡而家常，往他手里看着，“拿着什么？……唔。”  
他怀里的龙宝宝大约是闻到乳汁的香气，一个劲儿往他胸口贴过去。这孩子虽然是仙兽之躯，不需这些饱腹之物，但对乳汁的喜爱，是天上地下一切幼崽的天性。  
润玉垂头去安抚着龙宝宝，看他咂着小嘴一拱一拱的，可怜可爱得心都化了。心思一动，胸中似也跟着突突跳动起来。与孩子亲近时会泌乳，这是凡人的常识，却是润玉的知识盲区，他只觉跳得心慌。  
旭凤看润玉颇有点跃跃欲试，想给宝宝喂上一口的样子，他知道润玉好奇心极强，胆子又大，什么都敢试试，忙阻止道：“喂不得。”  
润玉面皮一红：“谁要喂来着！”  
旭凤只解释：“乳汁在体内淤积久了，会产生秽血，不干净，不能喂孩子。”


	2. 通草

旭凤不与他多分辩，将手中瓦罐摆在润玉面前，倒出药汁，向润玉推了推：“喝药。”  
他一路用火灵暖着药罐，药汁倒出来仍冒着微微热气，散发出一股酸苦的气味。  
润玉从小吃苦受罪，当上了天帝仍因为用禁术落下一身深入骨髓的伤患，岐黄仙官医者仁心，最看不得人糟践身子，几千年来没少变着法子给润玉灌药。润玉烦不胜烦，闻到药味就头疼，立刻眉头一皱，身子往后一缩，抗拒道：“我没病。”  
旭凤半身魔血，又在凡尘中混了千年，行事常在规矩之外，懒得跟他讲道理，蹲在他面前，仰起头很纯良似的：“没病？”  
他的手快得像一只鸟儿扑进葡萄架，叼住圆润满盈的一颗葡萄，拇指与食中二指组成的上下尖喙合拢，伴着润玉一声短促的惊叫，葡萄爆出汁子来。寝衣轻薄，差点没能挡住这激射的甜浆，胸口垂落的衣料竟被汁液喷射得微微荡漾。  
润玉全身一震，几乎从凳子上跌落下去，怀里的龙宝宝因为振动得厉害，迷迷糊糊要睡过去的眼睛猛的睁开了，显似又要哭。润玉来不及对旭凤发火，忙拍着哄龙宝宝睡觉。他乳汁外溢，胸口衣服上渐渐晕开成一块圆圆的湿斑，随即变本加厉往下渗透，一笔一笔拖曳着似的。龙宝宝闻到这近在咫尺的乳香，哪里还肯消停，嘟着小嘴咂舌不停，差点吹出一个口水泡来。  
这一个闹腾了，旭凤抱的另一个如有感应也跟着手舞足蹈。这是一对龙飞凤舞的天生仙胎，本能就会飞，只是不会控制，一时着急了就悬浮起来要挣脱两人的怀抱。润玉急忙幻出一个透明泡泡般的结界将两个孩子拘在其中，旭凤灵机一动，掐诀拈出一颗火灵珠递在火龙宝宝唇边。灵力本是仙童的主食，灵珠质地坚硬，形状又合适，恰好做小娃娃的零嘴，够他舔食许久了。龙宝宝果然安稳下来，润玉也照样给那冰凤宝宝一颗水灵，又驱使结界当摇篮缓缓晃动，哄两个孩子休息。  
安置好两个孩子，润玉才得空瞪了旭凤一眼：“我……本座既能产子，能哺乳也是理所应当。”一面低头拈诀掸去衣衫上的湿渍。  
清理衣衫容易，却制不住汨汨渗出的乳汁，不过片刻，青色的寝衣贴在身上，又是一团叫人腻烦的冰凉。  
旭凤不去看他脸上腾起的红晕，忍着笑低头把药碗推了推。润玉赌气似的端起，一气喝了半盏。炮制过的麦芽配了穿山甲鳞片煎药，酸、涩、苦、腥四味俱全，入口时酸气冲鼻，涩味滞舌，硬把那股土腥留在嘴里好似含着一口泥浆，满喉咙里苦得人胆汁胃酸一起翻涌。润玉喝得猛了，捂嘴咳了好几声才勉强咽下。  
“你倒不问是什么药？”旭凤给他轻轻拍着背。  
润玉抿着嘴，没好气道：“你既然知道，拿来的药自然对症。我还怕你今时今日端碗毒药来杀了我不成。”  
而剩下的半盏，润玉又不是自讨苦吃的人，再不肯动。  
旭凤叹口气，递给他一片蜜炼陈皮含着驱味：“下回只煎麦芽吧，煮淡些。你既然知道自己病，怎么不好好治？”  
他自然知道光喝药不够，得把郁滞的乳汁清理干净，可他爱洁成癖，寻常仙侍近身不入三寸之内，岐黄仙官能上手搭脉、触摸身上的经络已经是他能容忍的极限，岂能让人在身上百般揉捏。  
旭凤又问：“孩子……究竟怎么来的？”  
润玉眼观鼻鼻观心，干巴巴道：“我在归墟见上古遗迹……”  
“别拿那套搪塞我。”  
“我在归墟……”润玉淡淡的，“见到祖龙元凤的遗骸。”  
言尽于此，室内仿佛留着袅袅余音。关于祖龙元凤的去向，史书上一说功德圆满而飞升，已不在六道五行之中，一说为了扭转上古灭世大劫，陨落于虞渊。无论如何，这种神兽仙躯，如果身死，自然会消散，化归天地，怎么会留下遗骸？  
“这两个孩子，或许并不能说是我的。也许是上古灵识借我的身躯，回到这世上来吧。”  
信息量太大，旭凤化身呆鸟，愣了半晌，狠狠抹一把脸，强行把话题转回他提问时的目的：“所以，他们没有另一个父亲。”  
润玉噙着蜜饯，暗暗翻了个白眼。  
“有些事，本是越亲近的人做越好。我看你不让岐黄仙官动手，更不可能叫邝露来帮你做这些事，不如让我帮一帮你？”  
润玉垂目不语，耳尖泛出粉色来。他实在涨痛难忍，连续发了几日烧弄得头昏脑胀，听了旭凤的提议，简直想不出反对的理由。  
“你不反对，我就当你默许了。”  
衣料簌簌，润玉用行动表明态度，指尖勾着寝衣系带，解开了衣襟。他瘦得锁骨高耸，胸下肋骨也在薄薄肌肉下隐约可见，腰肢纤细，越显得中央饱满的乳丘异常丰硕，皮肤撑得红红白白，透着蛛网般青青紫紫的脉络，诡异得惑人，活像个精雕细琢、细脚伶仃的酒杯。  
几丝散落的长发随着动作刮过挺立的粉色珍珠，带出他隐忍的低吟。  
“可疼得很。”旭凤提醒，“你忍着点。”  
润玉自命小时被砍角长大了被雷劈，天上地下最大的苦痛折磨都受过了，还能有什么疼是他受不住的，全然不放在心上。旭凤也不客气，用火灵将手掌手指烘热了，将那肿成深粉的圆晕一按一扯。

庭院里的仙侍都听见天帝锐喊了声“疼！”随即厉喝：“放手！”  
接着一阵乱响，夹杂着旭凤毫无诚意的告饶和解释：“我说了这可疼得很……别动……说了……你这是第一次自然……”  
这时大约这两位中的哪一位想起天帝还是要脸的，一道结界笼罩下来，隔绝了里面的声音。

润玉瞪着一双大眼，气得要命，向身上的人骂道：“滚下去！”  
旭凤跨坐在他身上压住了一双腿，双手擒着他的手腕按在脑袋两侧，脸上沾着少许乳白的液滴，状似淫靡实则狼狈，尤在絮叨：“你看看，真的到极限了，一碰就射……不过这是好事，说明管道还没有堵死，只消先把尚能流动的挤出来……”  
润玉挣扎不动，且牵动胸脯里一阵阵尖锐的刺痛，烦躁不已：“闭嘴！如此小病有什么好大动干戈，我自然……”  
“你已经发烧了，还要拖到什么地步去！做神仙的有什么所谓‘病’，都是伤罢了，你真是古往今来头一个！什么都是第一！”旭凤充耳不闻，顾自念叨着，“医者父母心，我这是为了你好……”  
润玉猛地闭上了嘴，眼睛瞪得滚圆，口中窜出一声泣喘。  
——旭凤俯下身，叼住了他红肿的乳头，孩子般用力吮吸着。  
他着实是个生了孩子的处子，何曾让人如此狎昵，当即觉得可怕的钝痛和诡异的酥痒一股脑儿塞满了头脑，震惊得除了感知，什么反应都没有。  
体内精致的结构像被千万根烧红的细针同时刺穿，痛得尖锐又密集，偏偏他知道这痛不是咬着牙忍一忍就能过的，得有百次、千次，因为心有预期而更无法忍耐。疼痛之余，也有一层意蕴复杂的舒爽，胸中久久淤积的管道突然被大力疏浚，痛快如开闸放水，全身好似窒息后骤然找回呼吸的轻盈。  
但旭凤是大人了。真正需要哺乳的幼儿的没牙小嘴，恰恰好塞进一个乳头，泵吸起来自然而然。旭凤要模仿幼儿的吮吸，得小心避开牙齿，再用舌头帮一帮忙，把乳头挤压在舌面与上颚之间。成年人的舌苔粗糙，吮吸时又难免唇舌动作，一不留神就流露出亵玩的意味。  
润玉回神，被那湿润高温的口腔弄得脊背里一激灵，浑身汗毛都竖了起来，也不知道为何如此心酸难堪，眼睛一瞬就酝满湿雾，鼻音浓浓的：“你……你放开我……”  
听他哽咽，旭凤抬起头来，含着半口奶水不知如何处置，想来吐掉了未免太过侮辱人，像多嫌弃他似的，因此犹豫了一下就咽了下去。  
润玉泪眼婆娑，见他吞咽，更觉得羞耻得不能好了，心里莫名的一阵凄惶，当即泪如雨下，哭得抽噎起来。  
“别哭啊。”旭凤懵了，“这可不就好了？”  
他吮得有效，有几个奶孔已经通了，满溢的乳汁不需外力，自发的汨汨流淌，一大滴一大滴的渗出、滴落，像个慷慨的泉眼。  
骤然打通了孔窍，似乎也打通了他心底里什么淤塞已久的妨碍，无数过往纷涌而至，几千年关在闸门里的眼泪都跟着要冲垮了堤坝往外跑。

他哭得伤心，是个人都得心生怜惜。旭凤拢起他的上半身让他靠在胸前，一手遮住他的眼睛，一手托住他略微软化的胸脯，打着圈按压：“弄痛你了，别生气，我轻点就是……别怕。”  
湿漉漉的睫毛在他掌心惊魂未定地颤抖，他烘热了手，轮流按着两边圈娇粉的乳晕，掐着那肿得红红尖尖的，染着一层柔腻水光的饱满的花苞，使巧劲一挤，花房里的蜜汁直喷到两三步外。他并不停手，接连不断的揉捏挤压，直到掌下对于男子来说过于饱绽的乳明显平复下去，紧绷的肌肤渐渐松弛。尚能流动的乳汁被挤干净了，凝滞结块的也被揉动散了，他重新挤了几次，颤巍巍渗出来少许，是稠白偏黄的半凝固的颜色。  
润玉的乳晕已被掐出半月形的指印，他每一使劲，那身躯就在他怀里隐忍地战栗。揉开的乳汁质地厚重，用手挤总归太慢，让润玉多疼许多回合。他放下润玉，低语道：“你别动，我能弄得快些。”  
重新俯下身去，他小心撮起饱受摧残的乳尖，模仿幼儿拉扯着将尽可能多的乳吞入口中，口舌一起用力，反反复复着力将深处粘腻的乳汁泵出来，一口一口咽下去。  
“唔……”  
他听见润玉鼻腔里一声不那么纯粹的细微的呻吟，带着隐约的甜。

对润玉这等颜色说坐怀不乱，不是伪君子，就是野心家。  
他一个正大光明入了魔的凤凰，自然不是那种道貌岸然的货色。  
他承认自己蠢蠢欲动的私心，想再尝一尝那软糯的触感，甜香的汁液，感觉那身躯在掌下隐秘的颤抖。润玉身上的香，原本清雅无尘俗，现在生了孩子，变得温柔婉转，让人无端想起昏黄的灯火映照着圆润柔美的肉体曲线，简直催情。  
这六届至高无上的统治者，一个给自己戴上枷锁的傻子。所谓太上忘情，对万物一视同仁的慈爱。原是谁都不可以。  
有人想从床笫上裙摆下偷摸权力，有人想拿这独一无二的应龙之躯做炉鼎，有人单纯的觊觎他的容色。童贞之躯是他抵御窥视试探的第一道铠甲，任谁想凑近些，不需他亲自动手，围伺的狼群早已将愚蠢的出头鸟撕得粉碎。  
他生了孩子，这道防线有了破绽。总有人怀疑、猜测，流言蜚语在暗处嘁嘁喳喳，像鼠群挖开粮仓的第一个破口。有人能让他怀孕，那就谁都可以。  
而他旭凤既然已在许多人嫉恨的名单上荣登榜首，何不顺水推舟做实了，将来碰到对手的明枪暗箭哪怕是输了死了，也不至于白背了锅，亏得一无所获。  
凡人描画龙凤呈祥的图案，总画成相互环绕头尾相接的姿态，寓意祥瑞连绵源源不绝。  
祖龙元凤死在了一处。他们这仅存的一龙一凤，不也该永恒的，无始无终的纠缠下去吗。  
他是锦觅的情劫，锦觅是润玉的情劫。所谓劫，说到底，他于锦觅、锦觅于润玉，都是修行路上一块绊脚石罢了，把这石头踩碎了，向前走了，就境界大进，得见新气象。  
不公平。他的劫，又该应在谁身上？

他换用两片唇瓣叼着碾着润玉的乳头，微微抬脸，看润玉绷紧了脖子，喉结下的凹陷里洼着一汪汗。  
呵。他暗笑着。偏不让你忘情忘得如此自在。

他在魔界见识过种种淫邪的勾当，深懂此刻低靡的鼻音、后仰的颈项意味着什么。  
润玉的脚趾纤长秀美，十片指甲也如打磨抛光过的玉片，带着一点淡粉的沁色，眼下这双脚在衣袍的遮掩下隐蔽地绷紧，趾尖扯住了床单。  
润玉的手指在他眼前无动于衷的冷静的舒展着，而在他看不见的地方，双脚把原本光滑如镜的丝绸揉搓出凌乱的褶皱。  
论粉饰太平，润玉也堪当第一。  
只不过碰了碰他的胸脯而已。  
哺乳带来愉悦，这是自然对母性的鼓励。工善各种玩乐的魔界没少拿这点儿天性玩花样，他见得多了，偶尔也感叹一个天生天养的神仙得错过多少乐子。  
只是润玉的反应也太敏感了一些。  
他完全信了，两个孩子的确是润玉一个人生的。  
他可怜的兄长，日子过得孤清而寡味。读破了万卷书，有些事，还是得体验过才有发言权。  
他兄长雅淡的清水莲花似的脸皮下面，藏着白白净净清清脆脆的一截藕躯，最是甘凉薄甜汁水丰沛的，就看谁先经得住万钧天帝威权，掘得开千回百转细密心思，捞出这份好滋味来。  
他已然在此处了，把这人按在身下，虽说起因纯良，谁又规定结果不能趋利了。  
只是还得循序渐进，慢慢来。

旭凤缓缓的、仔细的吮吸另一边，刻意用粗粝的舌面将硬得石子似的乳珠抵在上颚碾磨，嘴里不时松一松劲，发出啧啧的暧昧水声。至于吞咽的声音，更要清晰得让润玉听见他的每一口。  
“旭凤……”润玉果然无措地夹紧了腿，不情愿又无可奈何地挺起了胸，像把自己主动送进他嘴里，手指软弱的扯住了他的头发，“别……旭凤……”  
看吧，处子总是对情欲心怀畏惧，他会觉得痒，心跳得发慌，空落落的下坠着，试图挣扎又无处着力。  
他看不见自己脸上迷醉的神情，汗湿散乱的鬓发丝丝缕缕黏在颊边，浓黑的眉下眼角敷着桃色，是白雪地里一棵风骨凌然的梅树上不合时宜开出了艳色的红花。  
他试图遮掩自己的感受，伪装冷静与镇定，呜咽着：“旭凤，好了……”  
落在始作俑者眼中，只是欲盖弥彰。  
旭凤松口，向上爬上去与润玉面对面，注视着那张强自掩饰慌乱的脸。  
“好了？”  
“我不疼了。”润玉只想让这失控的一切快点结束，用词乖巧。  
“嗯。”旭凤点点头，眉眼皆笑，十分和善，“想尝尝吗？”  
“嗯？”  
旭凤低头，吻在他唇上，将尚粘着奶浆而显出白色的舌头直顶进他的口中，狠狠搅住他的舌尖往自己口中带。  
润玉慌得手脚都酸软了，竭力偏头想挣脱，旭凤越发吮住他的舌头不放，大有你尽管挣扎反正断的是你的舌头我无所谓的气势。何况旭凤的手突然向下，一把握住他不知什么时候挺立起来的阴茎，上下撸动起来。他更挣扎得像一尾砧板上的鱼了。  
难怪急着要跑。旭凤得意洋洋动作着想。纯洁得经不起一点撩拨，手里这家伙饱绽得不比上头弱，也是一碰就要射呢。  
他又有点后悔听了润玉的话，要是再多吸一会儿，说不定能让润玉连裤子一起弄湿了。  
今日还是给天帝留点余地吧。  
感觉手里的东西微微跳动，旭凤手指加力捋了两把，果然喷涌出半透明的清液。润玉的眼睛里同时涌出泪来。  
他放开了润玉。  
水色床单成了润玉的沼泽，他仿佛身陷泥泞，脱不出来，脸上湿淋淋，胸口黏糊糊，底下一塌糊涂，于他而言，污糟得不成样子。  
“若换了旁人，兄长，是不会到此为止的……”  
一语未毕，危险的剑锋架在他的后颈。润玉使灵力驱动赤霄，又往他的皮肉里压了压。“滚出去。”  
一脉血线沿着后颈淌下去。被赤霄点燃了的魔血，烫得像初融的丹水。  
再对着干恐怕润玉真会把他的头砍掉。倒不急在这一时，横竖润玉在他手里吃了这一遭亏，短时间内更不让人近身了。他从善如流，当机立断乖乖迈步滚蛋。  
润玉并不看他，略整衣襟往浴池走。  
他们都知道，事情总不会那么简单结束。


End file.
